


Steve, It's Okay [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTonySeptember [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Art, Bad Cook Steve Rogers, Fanart, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, SteveTonySeptember, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve accidentally destroys Tony's kitchen and feels really bad about it. Tony doesn't care about that though, as long as Steve is okay.





	Steve, It's Okay [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTonySeptember Bingo prompt [“Kitchen Disasters” [D3]](https://colonelrogers.tumblr.com/post/187497109351/looking-to-get-involved-in-stevetonyseptember-but)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
